


The Morning After the Night Before

by 13IceAngel13



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gambling, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13IceAngel13/pseuds/13IceAngel13
Summary: Mira Han and Matthew Horner wake up after a card game.
Relationships: Mira Han/Matt Horner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own StarCraft II or any of the characters belonging to the franchise.
> 
> I do wish Blizzard would make a StarCraft III tho.

Mira stretched and rolled over, noting as she did so that her head ached.

Ah man... that’s last night getting its revenge... she thought slightly grumpily.

She gave another stretch and sat up in shock when her hand brushed someone else... who was in the bed beside her.

Specifically a chest. A male one. And definitely naked.

Mira looked over slowly, dreading the moment she saw which idiot she’d ended up with this time after a drink fest.

She needed to stop doing this.

Mira wasn’t sure what or more appropriately who, she had been expecting when she looked over. After all, a lot of people called deadman’s port home, and even more people passed through it on a daily basis.

She definitely wasn’t expecting the dark haired handsome man asleep next to her.

Mira titled her head to the side and tapped her chin.

He looked familiar...

As Mira mentally went through all the people she knew, the man started to stir.

He pushed himself to a sitting position as his name suddenly came to Mira.

“Ah, Matthew -“

The man - Matthew, Mira mentally corrected herself - put his finger on his lips in the universe recognised symbol for shut up and then cradled his head in his hands.

Clearly his headache was at least as bad as hers, if not worse.

Ah, worse, Mira decided as he moaned at the sight of the light coming in under the shutters and lay back down again - burying his head under a pillow while doing so.

Mira didn’t know Matthew Horner (?) that well, she tended to interact with James Raynor whenever she worked with Raynor’s Raiders. But, he was very handsome and the few memories she had from last night implied the intimate time they’d had together had been very enjoyable and ended most satisfactory at least twice - so she magnanimously decided to help him out.

Mira got up and grabbed the bottle of water she kept in the corner of her room for emergencies such as this.  
She took a swig then headed back to the bed.

She tapped Matthew on the shoulder then offered him the bottle of water when he half-emerged from under the pillow.

He took it gratefully and began to chug as she smiled at his mused up hair. It looked cute.

He stopped drinking and handed back the bottle when there was a third left.

Mira took another swig as Matthew burrowed under the pillow again.

She had thought about wiping the top of the bottle but it seemed kind of ridiculous when they’d obviously exchanged more than just saliva the night before.

As Mira lowered the bottle and started to wonder what she should do next, the sunlight reflected off something on her hand and blinded her momentarily.

At almost the same time Matt realised exactly how rude it was to ignore the person whose bed you’d woken up in - even if your head did feel like it was being crushed by an ultralisk - especially when said person had given you water unasked, and decided to emerge.  
He also found himself blinded by the shiny object on Mira’s left hand. Or more specifically - her finger. Her ring finger.

For a second Mira and Matt stared at the simple gold ring the sun was reflecting off. Then Matt pulled out his left hand and whimpered - in the years to come Matt denied vehemently that he’d done such a thing and insisted he’d groaned, far more manly - at the sight of a matching gold ring on his ring finger.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes.

“We can’t be,” Matthew finally spoke.

Mira wasn’t so sure. A couple of memories from the night before were starting to make themselves known, and one of them involved standing next to Matthew in front of something official looking and and signing a piece of paper.

She got up again and grabbed her jumpsuit from where it was lying on the floor.

She rifled through the pockets until she found two folded pieces of paper which had the thick, luxurious feel of expensive, important paper.

Mira rearranged herself back on the bed and saw Matthew quickly turn away, his cheeks going red as it became obvious he wasn’t hungover enough to not check her out when she left the bed.

She gave him a sly grin.

“See something you like Matthew?”

He went even redder and Mira cracked up laughing. He was so easy to get a rise out of.

After she’d finished laughing Mira unfolded the pieces of paper.

The first one was a marriage licence made out to Mira Katherina Han and Matthew David Horner.

The second was a marriage certificate legalising the marriage of the same.

All of a sudden things slotted into place for Mira.

She remembered joining a poker game the night before because the second place price had been about 1000 credits which wasn’t much but hey - a poker game with a chance of making some cash was better than just drinking said money away. She hadn’t really paid attention to the first place prize, assuming she wouldn’t be that good but also taking it for granted that if she did win she could always sell the thing on if she didn’t want it.

Then she remembered a guy - Matthew - taking the seat next to her.

They’d started talking between rounds, taking it in turns to buy each other drinks and then when they decided to join forces and had jointly come first...

“We decided to use that marriage licence and certificate ourselves?!?” Matthew had been staring at the aforementioned documents over her shoulder.

“I don’t think we were very sober at the time Matthew, darling,” Mira said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. The poor boy did sound very distressed.

She turned towards him and gently cupped his face before kissing his cheek.

“Don’t worry Matthew, darling. You’re a very handsome man and I have power and influence. We’ll make it work for both of us - we’ll sort it all out. Afterall, we make a good team, last night showed that!”

She smiled at his now horrified expression and kissed him once more - this time gently on the lips - before getting out of bed once again.

“Where are you going?” Matthew asked - panic in his voice.

Mira turned to him, puzzled.

“The bathroom, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon!” She gave him a wink then opened the door that led to her en-suite.

When Mira came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later wrapped in a towel, feeling a lot better after brushing her teeth and taking a shower, the room was empty.

She saw a note on the bed.

‘I’m very sorry Mira, but I need time to come to terms with being married to you if - to be entirely honest - I ever can.  
I did however enjoy your company last night.  
Once again I’m very sorry,  
Matthew Horner.’

Mira read it through twice then cracked up laughing again.

Matthew had completely and utterly misunderstood what she’d said that morning.

Matthew thought she was talking about making their marriage work.

Mira had been talking about convincing the registration office on Deadman’s rock to annul their marriage.

She cracked up laughing once more, before grinning at the note and the two official pieces of paper.

Having a husband would actually be good for her reputation. Meant people would stop thinking other things apart from her gun and fighting techniques were for sale.

Especially a husband like Matthew Horner - right hand man of the infamous James Raynor of Raynor’s Raiders. People definitely wouldn’t mess with her then.

And to be honest, there were far worse men to be officially married to. 

Matthew was clever, clean and extremely handsome. And last night had been fun. And she had enjoyed teasing him this morning...

A grin spread across Mira’s face.

If Matthew had decided to leave because he thought she was in favour of their marriage- who was she to enlighten him?

Mira was still laughing to herself as she got dressed.

She very much hoped she got to see her beloved husband again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my head canons as to how Matt and Mira ended up married. I absolutely adore this couple and am very disappointed that there aren't more stories about them on here.
> 
> I'll be posting more of my head canons about how their relationship develops over the series.
> 
> Middle names totally made up by me.


End file.
